


Картавый мафиози вылижет всю твою семью

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [22]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Character studies, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Откуда у вас такие картинки, док?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Картавый мафиози вылижет всю твою семью

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ИГРЕ  
>  **Бета:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578)

Чувственность и чувствительность — два понятия, которые он всегда путал. Два понятия, важность которых он осознал слишком поздно.

Утратив способность чувствовать.

Извратив любое проявление чувственности.

Иное чувство, отличное от физиологических позывов и животного страха, он испытал, впервые взглянув на небо. Открытое, глубокое, оно вызывало страх — такой привычный и такой родной. Но кроме страха было что-то ещё. Что-то, чему у него не было названия. Ему просто вдруг захотелось упасть туда, вверх, в серо-синее, безбрежное и бездонное. Это чувство было приятнее страха, и он поклялся себе, что больше никогда не будет испытывать страх, и пошёл навстречу неизвестности, бесстрашно протягивая ей руки.

Он не испугался, даже когда понял, что больше не чувствует холода. И жара. Не чувствует, что проголодался. Не может определить, чего именно касается ладонью и есть ли у него вообще ладонь.

Последним пропал вкус.

Но чего бояться тому, кто почти сравнялся силой с богами? Уж явно не того, что не болит прорезанная буквенная вязь на месте бровей. Не того, что пицца и картонная коробка от неё — стали одинаково безвкусными.

Восторг. Чувство, которое он испытал, впервые увидев небо, было восторгом. И он не переставал восторгаться: упорством курьеров, жаждой тварей, ярко-алым цветом чужого Берега.

Собой.

Тем, что смог выжить снаружи. Сам. Что не боялся быть один и быть вместе с кем-то. Что умел украсть чужое выражение лица и использовать его в нужный миг — чтобы продолжать выживать.

Он отточил это умение до совершенства. Умение заставить людей верить. Умение притвориться. Умение носить любую маску так, будто это его лицо. Умение показать чувство, не испытывая его.

Он менял свои маски, как артист меняет костюмы. Он был жрецом и был богом. Был бессмысленным никем и был смыслом всего. Был другом и любовником, врагом и приятелем, предводителем и подчинённым, равным и чуждым. Был невинной жертвой и ужасной угрозой. Был королём.

Был шутом. Джокером, способным побить любую карту.

Пустышкой без собственных желаний.

Идеальным сосудом чужой воли.

И это было очень удобно, пока комедия, которой он напоказ восторгался, имитируя то, что давно перестал действительно чувствовать, не обернулась драмой. Пока он, после столь долгого времени вместе с кем-то, не остался совсем один.

И тогда вернулся страх.

Он смотрел в чёрно-золотое небо и боялся, что то станет алым, а в следующий миг боялся закрыть глаза и, открыв, увидеть серо-голубую бездну.

Он сглатывал солёную кровь и с ужасом ждал, когда вслед за вкусом вернётся боль.

Он боялся почувствовать всё то, что раньше знал лишь как выражение на чужих лицах.

Он лежал так не очень долго. Или вечность. Чувство времени, которое некогда его не подводило, не торопилось возвращаться, чтобы он понял, прошли секунды или дни.

Он лежал и боялся, что в этом непонятно где он совсем один.

Боялся, что его кто-нибудь найдёт.

А потом…

А потом все его страхи сбылись.


End file.
